Salvando nuestro futuro
by Juni H-G
Summary: Cuando una organización maligna quiere acabar con tu futuro, haciendo que el pasado de tus padres no exista ¿tu que harías? ... Viajar en el tiempo y hacer que mis padres se conozcan y evitar que ellos hagan más daño.
1. Ficha de oc

**Hola! Liz reportándose con otra historia... Y no he acabado ninguna de las anteriores ^^ pero esta idea me surgió hace mucho tiempo y me pareció genial y estaba esperando hasta que acabe una de mis fic's pero seria hasta mucho después así que la publicare...**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece solo mio os y la loca historia.**

* * *

**Sumary:**

**Narra ¿?**

Cuando tienes grandes habilidades, habilidades grandiosas y se quieren aprovechar de ellas para poder destruir el fútbol que tanto amas y tu y tus amigos se niegan ¿que harías?

Yo gracias a un ¿inventor?... Pero solo es un viejo charlatán... esto pues... Es un... Pues... No es humano... Como decirlo es un... bueno es un animal... Bueno eso no es el caso les contare todo lo que ha pasado.

Mi Padre es Shuuya Goenji es el delantero de The Legen Japan, mi madre es su mejor amiga ¿raro no? ... Ok en que iba? Así... Yo y mis amigos y primos estábamos jugando en la cancha de la escuela, cuando se nos apareció un hombre de sombrero y anteojos obscuros, vestido muy elegantemente, nos dijo que quería hacer un trato y que venia de un futuro en el cual el fútbol destruía al mundo, cosa que no era cierta y que necesitaba destruirnos para salvarlo, cosa que nosotros nos negamos así que solo nos dijo: "Tendré que solucionar el problema de raíz... Con sus padres", y luego desapareció. Todos pensamos que era mentira, ya que habían pasado días y no pasaba nada, hasta que resivimos, la visita de unos chicos del futuro, hijos de nuestros entrenadores Tenma-san y Shindou-san. Que nos dijeron cosas extrañas, que habían sucedió y querían que les ayudáramos, pero nos negamos.

Al cabo de mas días, empezamos a notar cambios el primero de ellos fue muy simple, la desaparición del equipo de fútbol... Pero... Nada comparado con lo siguiente... Al llegar a casa nos dimos cuenta que nuestros padres... No estaban juntos... Osea que no se conocían... Y por resultado nosotros no existíamos... Fue cuando decidimos hacer algo...

"Viajar al pasado y hacer que nuestros padres se conozcan y dejar la historia tal y como estaba, eh impedir que la organización llamada PROGRESS cambie nuestro futuro"

Es por eso que mis amigos y hijos de nuestros entrenadores viajaremos a la época de nuestros padres, para que se conozcan y así solucionar el pasado.

* * *

**Se que es muy corto pero es el inicio es para que conozcan mi loca idea donde habrá romance, locuras, travesuras, osea de todo exepto lemmon ^^**

**Bueno tengo espacio solo para 10 (5 chicos/chicas para las dos generaciones) Esta es la ficha de oc:**

*******Ficha (padre)*********

**-Nombre**

**-Apellido**

**-Edad: (entre 15 y 17) (Recuerden que es con base a las edades en el anime ejem: Endo: 17, Tachimukai: 16, Toramaru: 15)**

**-Lugar de origen y Instituto**

**-Personalidad y apariencia**

**-Pareja(exceptuando a Goenji, Shindou y probablemente a Hiroto y Hakuryuu, dependiendo de la demanda de los dos)**

**-Gustos y disgustos**

**-Amigos**

**-Historia de como se conocieron y su relación (como fue, donde, cuando, si son amigos, compañeros de clase, de club, instituto.**

**-Atuendo (casual-varias-, pijama)**

**-Posición**

**-Técnicas (bien detalladas)**

**-Extras**

********Ficha (Hijo)********

**-Nombre**

**-Apellido**

**-Edad: (entre 15 y 17) (Recuerden que es con base a las edades en el anime ejem: Endo: 17, Tachimukai: 16, Toramaru: 15)**

**-Lugar de origen y Instituto**

**-Personalidad y apariencia**

**-Historia (algo preciado que les dieron sus padres, etc)**

**-Pareja (eso se ira definiendo por el numero de oc)**

**-Gustos y disgustos**

**-Amigos (se ira definiendo por el numero de oc y gustos)**

**-Atuendo (casual-varias-, pijama)**

**-Posición y dorsal.**

**-Técnicas (bien detalladas)**

**-Avatar (opcional y bien detallado)**

**-Extras**

**Nota: Puede ser cualquiera de las dos temporadas. Las fichas para los hijos es entre 2 a tres (aunque solo uno o dos ira a la época de sus padres, eso lo veré yo) También pueden ser managers. Si me falto algo se loa hago saber.**

**Eso fue todo espero que les guste esta loca y demente idea mía... **

**See you letter...**

**:D**


	2. El comienzo

**Hi! han notado que nunca digo buenos días/buenas tardes/ buenas noches? o.O enigmas de mi vida. Hoy les dejo una probadita , el inicio del fic... Solo una aclaración.**

**1. En los primeros capítulos solo aparecerán oc.**

**2. Es para que se den una idea de la historia (ya que muchos no le entendieron a lo de las dos fichas)**

**3. Si no salen los oc que faltan es por diversas razones.**

**a) Solo me mandaron una ficha.**

**b) No han entendido el concepto de la historia.**

**4. Si desean me pueden mandar una segunda ficha (de los hijos)**

**5. Tratare el tiempo presente al de los hijos del IE**

**Oki! ahora les dejo con el primer capitulo...**

**Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven Go es propiedad de Level-5, solo mis oc me pertenecen y la historia...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

.

.

.

.

**Pov. Kenta**

Hola, mi nombre es Kenta Goenji, tengo 17 años soy hijo del legendario delantero del The Legend Japan, Shuuya Goenji y de Shizen Murakami, nieta de Daiske Endo, abuelo del capitán y portero del mismo equipo.

Hace días tuve la aventura más extraordinaria, maravillosa y peligrosa de mi vida, yo junto con mis amigos y otros chicos, viajamos al pasado, a la adolescencia de nuestros padres, gracias a un artefacto inventado de un búho que habla…. Y no, no se equivocaron al leer, fue un búho que junto a una chica nos ayudaron a salvar nuestro futuro de una organización llamada Progress, la cual nos dijo que el futbol hizo de la tierra un caos y por eso era necesario destruirlo, más bien destruirnos, pero que necesitaba nuestras habilidades. Se que es complicado, pero así fue.

La misión, fue complicada, lo peor para todos ¿Alguna vez han visto a sus padres… emm….. Demostrándose afecto? Díganme ¿Que sintieron? A que adivino…. Como si toda la comida de un mes quisiera escapar atreves de su garganta y su boca… ¡Lo sabia! No soy el único. Ahora díganme si su existencia fuera amenazada gracias a un cambio en el pasado, gracias al cambio en la vida de sus padres, ¿ustedes cambiarían el pasado de sus padres?, creo que la respuesta es obvia.

Pues esa fue nuestra aventura, Progress trato de eliminar el fútbol desde la era de nuestros padres, la cual por razones obvias nos interesa. Bueno, pues, volvimos al pasado a hacer que nuestros padres se conocieran y se… Enamoraran… Creo que vomitare… Fue una misión, bueno ¿Cursi? O como diría mi hermana menor "romántica".

Pero si piensan que eso fue lo más fácil pues, se equivocan, enamorar a dos personas que conoces, pero que ellos no te conocen, es lo más difícil. Al que dijo que el amor el complicado, ahora lo entiendo, y más cuando tienes a dos padres orgullosos, egocéntricos, etc. Mis padres me hacen la vida difícil. Dejando de lado mis problemas familiares y a lo que mi onee-chan me ha dicho, que exagero en todooo. Pero la idea es esa "hacer que tus padres se enamoren". Creo que los que la tuvieron más difícil fueron mis primos Ikuto y Leiko, pobres no pudieron aplicar el "Al corazón de un hombre se le llega conquistando el estomago", quiero mucho a mi tía Natsumi, pero cocina muy mal, mi okka-san cocina súper híper mega recontra mejor, no es porque sea mi madre, pero pues que se le hace, es chef profesional.

Debo de dejar de hablar tanto, ustedes deben de conocer la historia desde su inicio, esto paso hace unos meses….

**Fin Pov. Kenta**

* * *

**200 años en el futuro…..**

Se encontraban, varios sujetos sentados en una mesa redonda, viendo una pantalla en esta, todo estaba obscuro, solo se podía ver, la mesa. Ni las caras de los sujetos se veían.

-¿Son ellos?-Dijo un sujeto de unos 30 años, de cabellera entre amarilla y verde; ojos rijosos; tez bronceada y alto. Vestido de traje.

-Si mi señor-El otro sujeto parecía militar.

-Hay que vigilarlos de cerca...-Comento el sujeto. Mientras dos de ellos se paraban y se tele trasportaban, gracias a una luz-Los hijos el The Legen Japan... Muéstrenme a los otros-El segundo cambio las imágenes de la pantalla-Sorprendentes... Hijos de los integrantes del Raimon... Grandioso, vigílenlos-Otros dos sujetos hicieron lo mismo.

-Cabe de destacar señor es que tienen habilidades superiores a las de sus padres-Dijo una mujer con bata de laboratorio.

-Lo se, por eso son un problema para mi. Ahora todo se soluciona con el fútbol... Gracias a ellos se ha creado el caos, una guerra sin límites. No bebo de dejar que esto continúe.

-¿Y que hará señor?-volvió a hablar la mujer.

-Destruir a esos retoños…

* * *

**En el estadio Futbol Frontier…**

Hoy se estaba jugando un partido decisivo entre el Raimon vs Teikoku, ya faltaban minutos para acabar el partido e iban en un empate de 2-2, el partido era equilibrado y cada uno de los jugadores hacia lo posible para ganar.

-**TORNADO DE FUEGO-**

-¡GOOOOL! Y así gana el instituto Raimon, con el gol del capitán y centrocampista, Kenta Goenji. ¡Una victoria más para Raimon!-Gritaba el comentarista desde el palco deportivo, al tiempo que caían papelitos de colores, mientras que los chicos festejaban-¡RAIMON GANA 3-2 A TEIKOKU.

**En la cancha…..**

Una chica de cabello lacio, hasta la cintura, color crema con raíces castañas, peinado con una trenza francesa de lado (como diadema), que cae del lado izquierdo hecha hasta la mitad y amarrada con un moño celeste; fleco del lado izquierdo hasta la barbilla. Ojos verde-agua obscuros, cejas delineadas, pestañas largas. Tez nívea y estatura promedio, la cual vestía el uniforme del Instituto Imperial; se acerco a su hermano mayor.

-Papá te enseño su técnica-dijo la chica.

-Si…. Oh no… Airi, estas enojada ¿verdad?-Le contesto su hermano Kenta, el es un chico castaño claro, un poco largo y alborotado (Tipo Logan Henderson). Ojos grisáceos obscuros, cejas un poco pobladas, que hace que se vea rudo. Estatura normal, más alto que su hermana. Tez blanca. Traía puesto el uniforme del Raimon, con el gafete anaranjado del lado derecho.

-No parar nada, Kenta-el curveó una ceja-No… Enserio…-

-Airi Goenji, no te creo.

-No, es más-lo abrazo-¡Felicidades nii-san!

-Ok, gracias. Felicidades a ti también, ser segundo lugar no es tan malo-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, para luego irse con su equipo. Se le acerco otro chico.

-Airi….

-Tienes suerte de ser hijo único, Hattory-sempai-

-La verdad no-ella lo volteo a ver-Envidio tu vida, ósea de tener un hermano-Hajime Hattory, tiene el cabello color morado obscuro, rizado y corto. Hermosos ojos color café claro, con un brillo en ellos, cejas ligeramente pobladas; tez blanca y estatura normal-Sabes cuando eres hijo único, te sientes muy solo-La dejo pensando, el chico núm. 6 de Teikoku.

**Con el equipo Raimon…..**

-Kenta, ¿hablaste con Airi-chan?-Le pregunto un chico de cabello cobrizo, largo y alborotado y despeinado; ojos cafés obscuros, tez bronceada y estatura ligeramente baja.

-Si, Ikuto…

-Pues se ve que no resulto-

-Aiko-chan, tu la conoces sabes que es muy terca y orgullosa-Aiko Kira, es una chica de estatura promedio, de hermoso cabello largo hasta la cintura y liso con puntas terminadas en caireles, su cabello de hebras finas y delgadas, pelirrojo y los caireles que lleva en color verde manzana. Tiene además un pequeño fleco que le cubre la frente hasta la altura un poco arriba de los ojos, de ojos en un hermoso color azul zafiro, que muestran un brillo muy singular. Su piel clara de facciones suaves y delicadas son acompañadas de un sonrojo en tono completamente natural, de cintura delgada y busto medianamente grande la hacen una joven sumamente atractiva.

-Hija de quien hablamos-Dijo Ikuto, hijo del cabeza de balón, alias Mamoru Endo.

-¡Oye!-los dos alzaron una ceja-Bueno…. Si… Pero ella se parece más a mamá-

-Kenta, no metas a mi tía en esto, según mi padre Airi se parece a mi tío Goenji-Le contesto Ikuto con un puchero.

-Mi madre y padre también me dijeron lo mismo-Dijo la ojizafiro apoyando a Ikuto. Se les acerco otro chico.

-¡Y como siempre ganamos!-Dijo muy orgulloso un chico alto de tez blanca, cabello castaño con reflejos carmín, ondulado y largo; lleva una bandana del tamaño de su frente, donde un poco de fleco la cubre, se peina del lado izquierdo. Tiene ojos carmín obscuro, vestido con el uniforme de portero de Raimon-Kenta, Kenta, Kenta-paso su brazo por el hombro del chico-Gracias por el gol de desempate, pero deberías mejorar, con ese tiro no me meterías gol, solo al baka del portero de la Teikoku-Concluyo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Leiko…. ¿Gracias?-contesto el casi rubio.

-Ikuto, ¿como Leiko puede ser tu hermano?-dijo la pelirroja con duda.

-Yo no tengo la más mínima idea.

-Tu familia es muy rara-Le dijo Aiko.

**Muy cerca de ellos….**

Tres chicas hablaban muy alegremente, sobre el resultado del partido. Una de ellas es una chica de cabello un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, cortado en capas, es de color negro como el carbón; su flequillo es hacia la derecha, con algunos mechones color blanco, sus ojos son de color verdes oscuro, hacen su mirada traviesa. Su piel es color vainilla, sus mejillas están sonrosadas De estatura mediana, y de contextura delgada, y con curvas bien definidas, y es esbelta. Su nombre es Yuuno Fudo, ella hablaba de la actitud de cierto chico de la bandana.

-Mio te apuesto lo que quieras a que Leiko esta de presumido con Kenta-san-Se les acercaron dos chicos

-Eso no es raro Yuuno-sempai-Comento el chico recién llegado Kazuma Fubuki.

-Kazuma-kun tiene razón, siempre se la pasa peleando con el capitán-Comento la hermana gemela de Mio, Miyu. La chica es de cabello rubio y liso hasta los hombros con un pequeño mechón al igual que su hermana turquesa que usa como flequillo al lado derecho que tapa la mitad de su ojo. Tiene ojos café rojizo. Su piel es muy blanca que parece porcelana.

-No se como el capitán aguanta a semejante arrogante-Añadió Kazuma. El chico tiene el cabello negro y los ojos naranjos al igual que su padre, al cual se parece bastante salvo por el corte de pelo que se parece al de Tokiya de uta PRI.

-Solo porque no tenemos portero suplente-Menciono Mio Kazemaru. La chica Rubia de cabello liso con leves rizos en las puntas hasta media espalda con mechas al igual que su hermana y un flequillo igual al de su madre que sostiene con un prendedor plateado en forma de mariposa. Sus ojos son verdes.

-¿Y tu que opinas Hikari-chan?-Le pregunto la hija del ex-estratega del Inazuma Japón.

-Opino que, Leiko viene para acá-Su nombre es Hikari Azakura Yagami. La chica tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada, tiene unos ojos color rubí, tiene el cabello largo en una coleta con el flequillo tapándole el ojo derecho. Mide: 1:68cm, delgada y de cuerpo semi desarrollado. Y no se equivocaba, el chico se acercaba a ellos.

-Kazuma, que haces con todas estas niñita-Le dijo el chico abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Niñitas tu abuela-Le contesto cruzada de brazos Yuuno.

-Hola Yuuno-chan, ¿sabes lo que dejo el profesor de historia?-La chica giro los ojos.

-Además, de arrogante, grosero, empático, ególatra, eres distraído-dijo una chica peli crema, acercándose al grupo-Ya se de donde sacaste lo distraído, de Mamoru-san, pero, todo lo demás no entiendo, Natsumi-san no es así-Concluyo.

-¡Airi, prima como estas! Que tal el segundo lugar, de nuevo-Airi apretó los puños, pero luego suspiro para relajarse.

-Miyu, me prestas el balón.

-Claro-se lo dio-Pero para que lo…..-ella la interrumpió.

-Leiko Endo, será mejor que corras-dijo ella dejando el balón en el suelo. Leiko trago en seco.

-Primita querida era broma, sabes que solo bromeo-Dijo nervioso.

-Corre-El salió corriendo.

-¡Oki! Toma-Dijo con una sonrisa devolviéndole el balón a Miyu.

-No se como lo logra-Comento Kazuma con asombro-Airi dio media vuelta y se fue con su equipo.

-Lastima que no esta en el equipo-Añadió Hikari.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**En las gradas…**

-Porque esos chicos le causa tantos problemas al presidente-dijo un sujeto vestido de negro y gafas obscuras.

-No lo se, son simples niños-Le añadió otro sujeto igualmente vestido.

-Tal ves sea porque son hijos de los legendarios-Esa voz sorprendió a los dos sujetos. La voz de una chica de ojos color miel con un ligero brillo en ellos; piel pálida, que parresia delicada; cabello negro rizado, hasta media espalda; amarrada en una cola baja del lado derecho, y su fleco desarreglado y corto hasta los ojos, y estatura normal. Traía puesto, un short de mezclilla negro, tenis blancos, una blusa blanca con granjas negras, de maga corta, y un suéter negro.

-¡¿Tu que haces aquí?!-Le contestaron ambos sujetos con enojo.

-Que no es obvio, ha no dejar que les pase nada a esos chicos.

-¿Tú crees que son el único blanco, del presidente?-le respondió el primer sujeto.

-No, es por eso que Wataru esta con los otros chicos. No conseguirán nada-la chica se retiro.

* * *

.

.

**Más tarde…**

Airi y Kenta se encontraban en su casa. La chica ojiverde, se encontraba en el jardín trasero y a la mitad de este; estaba rodeada de cerezos y de cedros. Todavía llevaba el buzo de Teikoku, estaba sentada con los pies cruzados y ojos cerrados, sobre el fresco pasto, sintiendo la ligera y fresca brisa de la tarde, paso unos minutos así, hasta que llego su hermano mayor, Kenta y se paro frente a ella.

-Hermana…-Ella lo miro de reojo-¡Airi Goenji, deja de ignorarme!... Se que estas enojada porque papá me enseño su técnica especial.

-No estoy enojada-se paro y trato de entrar a la casa, pero su hermano la agarro por la cintura y le hizo cosquillas- No, por favor Kenta… Déjame-Decía ella entre risas. Hasta que ambos cayeron al pasto, acostados uno al lado del otro.

-Te conozco he vivido contigo 15 años-le dijo mirando al cielo.

-Ok, si, estoy un poco enojada-Su hermano alzo una ceja-Ok, mucho, estoy muy enojada. No se porque papá siempre te enseña sus técnicas especiales-Dijo con un puchero.

-Sabes…. Papá me dijo que te enseñara la "Hélice Dinamita"-

-¡Enserio!-Dijo emocionada.

-No-El rio, por la actitud infantil de su hermana.

-Te odio-Se cruzo de brazos y le saco la lengua.

-Chicos su padre los busca-Ambos se levantaron al oír la voz de su nana.

-Ya vamos-Dijeron al unísono, con una leve risa y caminaron hacia la perta.

-Ustedes dos se parecen a sus padres cuando niños.

-¡No!-Entro Kenta corriendo-¡No!

-¡Kenta eres un exagerado!-Le grito Airi con una venita en la frente.

-Kenta-chan se tenía que parecer a su madre-Señaló la mujer con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Hablando de ella ¿y mi okka-san?-Le pregunto la menor.

-Pues…. Hubo un problema con uno de los restaurantes en Italia, y tubo que irse.

-Ah-dijo la pequeña desanimada-

-Pero me dijo que cuando volviera, ella te daría una sorpresa. Además me dijo que, recordaras siempre que no importa ganar, sino divertirse-

-Lo se-Dijo Airi con un sonrisa.

-Además... Me dijo que muy pronto te enseñara El "destello fantasma".

-¡Whoou! ¿Enserio?-Su nana sintió.

-Ahora ve con tu padre.

-Claro nana.

* * *

**En la casa de un par de gemelas….**

Ambas estaban en el comedor de su casa, platicando sobre el partido, mientras que su madre preparaba la cena y una sorpresa especial y su padre las escuchaba atentamente.

-¡Mi primera victoria con el Raimon!-Comento Mio con alegría.

-Yo recuerdo la vez que ganamos el FF-Dijo su padre un hombre de cabellera celeste, tez blanca y ojos avellana-Al principio o podíamos creer que ganaríamos-

-¡Otto-san amo esa historia!-Comento alegremente la gemela menor, Miyu-Se que le he iodo millones de veces pero no me canso de oírla.

-Chicas antes de que convenzan a su padre de contares la historia de nuevo, les tengo una sorpresa-la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, salió de la cocina con una dulce sorpresa.

-¡Pastel de chocolate!

* * *

**En casa de Yuuno…**

Mientras que algunos celebraban la victoria, ella se la pasaba, hablando de la arrogancia de un chico, ósea el portero y primo de Kenta, Leiko. Su padre ya arto de oírla tomo el periódico y se puso a leer.

-¡No se porque es así!-Dijo la chica caminado de un lado al otro de la sala-¡Hay veces que quisiera…..kdfhr! ¡No se!-se sentó en el sillón, a lado de su padre.

-No se parece nada a Endo-Dijo su padre sin soltar el periódico, un sujeto de cabello marrón y ojos verdes-No entiendo su actitud.

-¡Otto-san me estas oyendo!-

-Por desgracia si-Dijo

-¡Papá!

-Akio no seas así con Yuuno, es tu hija-le regaño su esposa una mujer pelinegra y de ojos azul helado-Se parece más a ti que a mi.

-Shion….

-Esa es la verdad, tú eras igual, no soportabas a Kido.

-Sigo sin hacerlo.

-¿Que hago mami?-Le pregunto la chica.

-Pues…. No has pensado en la idea que ¿tal vez estés enamorada de Leiko?-La chica se paralizo de golpe.

-¡No! ¡Yo enamorada de ese Baka! ¡Nunca!-Subió por las escaleras-¡Nunca!-Entro a su cuarto y azoto la puerta.

-Ves como se parece a mi-Dijo Akio.

-Ya te lo había dicho-

* * *

**200 años en el futuro…**

La chica pelinegra se encontraba platicando en una biblioteca, con un búho color café y de ojos amarillos.

-¿Wataru que haremos?-Le pregunto su dueña.

-Ellos ya dieron el primer paso-Le dijo el animal-Tendremos que esperar.

-Pero ellos…-Wantaru la miro seriamente.

-No podemos hacer nada por el momento.

* * *

**Y es todo xD espero les haya gustado el comienzo no se olviden dejar review.**

**Ikuto: -.- Como tengo un hermano así-aura depresiva-**

**Lo siento... Necesitábamos alguien como Fudo...**

**Fudo: ¡Oye yo no soy así!**

**Gomen... solo a alguien así... Todos los fan's del endaki y enyupe, perdonen por eso, pero así es el anime ^^**

**Ciao! Nos leemos luego.**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLOW! my friends!**

**Les traigo**** un tercer capitulo de la historia...-hecha confeti- Solo les aviso algo antes de comenzar, todavía tengo espacio para cuatro oc, pero son de IEG, así que si quieren participar, ya saben como es la ficha (Fichas ^^) y les tengo otro aviso para todos los que mandaron sus oc... pero se los diré al fin del capitulo...  
**

**Sin más les dejo con el capitulo...**

**Kenta: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, solo nosotros sus oc y la historia le pertenecen a Liz-chan ^^**

**Advertencia****: El contenido que ****leerán tiene contenido AoixTenma, o solo se hace mención de ellos ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Kenta.**

El despertador… Un artefacto inventado no se por quien, es ruidoso que nos dice que empezara la mayor tortura para todo adolescente… La escuela, lo que más odio en todo el mundo mundial.

Apague el despertador y con mucha flojera me levante y me fui a tomar un baño. Abrí la regadera y puse el agua tibia, la única razón por la cual me levantaría tan temprano. Al salir del baño me puse el uniforme de Raimon que no ha cambiado desde que mi padre asistía. Esta es la rutina diaria, levantarme, bañarme, desayunar, ir a la escuela, después de clases ir al club de futbol, el cual soy capitán. No tengo ni la más mínima idea del porque, solo se que Ikuto no quiso serlo, la verdad no tengo habilidades de liderazgo aunque todos digan que si.

La única parte buena de mi día… El desayuno, preparado por la mejor chef de todo Japón, ósea mi madre.

-¡Buenos días Kenta!-Dijo mi madre sirviéndome de desayunar. Creo que mi nana tiene razón y me parezco a mi madre. Ella es una bella mujer de hermosa cabellera castaña con un poco de odas, hasta el hombro, tez blanca y ojos color verde-azules. Siempre la algo, la verdad me hubiera gustado conocerla a mi edad, mi padre tubo suerte.

-Hola-Siempre de antipática Airi, viéndolo bien ella si se parece a papá.

-¡Buenos días Okka-san!…. Nee-chan…-

-No comiencen otra pelea-Nos regaño nuestra madre.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS….**

**Pov. Moe**

Una aventura, un héroe o heroína, romance… ¡Ihak!... Bueno bueno…. Terror, drama, suspenso, misterio, comedia. Cada uno diferente, cada uno con su toque especial. Ojala la vida fuera como un libro, llena de aventuras, misterios por resolver. ¡Amo los libros!

Cada vez que lees uno te imaginas todo lo que vive el personaje, a donde va, como luce, los lugares, el tiempo, eso es… ¡FANTASTICO!

**Fin Pov. Moe**

-Moe…. ¡Moe!

-¡Que!-Grito una chica de cabello castaño (casi rubia y desteñido), ondulado hasta media espalda; amarrado en una trenza baja del lado izquierdo. Fleco cortado en diagonal del lado izquierdo hasta su nariz, que cubre un poco su ojo izquierdo. Ojos medianos color café claro con toques lilas, pestañas largas y cejas delineadas. Piel ligeramente pálida y estatura normal.

-Gomen…-Le pidió disculpas un chico pelinegro corto y algo alborotado, de ojos verdes, tez pálida y facciones delicadas, y estatura alta. Su nombre era Kaede Kirino. El estaba sentado alado de la peli castaña.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención Kaede, es que estaba pensando en el libro que leí ayer.

-¿Terminaste tan pronto el libro que te trago tu padre?-Le pregunto sorprendido.

-Pues…. Si-Le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Tenía más de 300 páginas-

-¿A si?... Bueno es que leo rápido-

-Siempre acaba todos los libros que uno le recomienda o regala-Comento un chico de nombre Kikaru Tusugi, es de piel pálida con el cabello azul algo oscuro y revuelto al frente y en puntas desordenadas atrás y las típicas patillas, sus ojos son de color celeste con una pequeña franja plateada, y tiene la marca de Tsurugi bajo los ojos.

-Que puedo decir amo los libros-Les respondió la ojicafe.

-Ya veo porque siempre sacas buenas calificaciones en literatura-Comento el chico pelinegro-Lo mejor de todo es que siempre te acuerdas de todos los libros.-Añadió.

-Que puedo decir… Tengo memoria fotográfica-les sonrió.

-Suerte la tuya-Bufaron ambos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En las afueras de la escuela, se encontraban dos sujetos vestidos con una gabardina negra y de traje, con sombrero de copa y gafas negras. Ambos estaban contemplando el recinto.

-Esta es la Secundaria Raimon….-Comento uno de ellos.

-Si, solo debemos encontrar al equipo de soccer-Comento el otro.

-Solo espero no encontrarme con esos fastidiosos.

-Hay que andar con precaución. Al tener todos los datos, llámenos a Sigma.

-Claro…. Ordenes del presidente.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIEZ AÑOS ANTES….**

Los chicos del equipo Raimon se encontraban en la cancha entrenando, mientras que dos chicos se encontraban tratando de hacer una técnica combinada, pero por más intentos que hacían no lo podían lograr.

-¿Cuántos intentos llevan?-Les comento un chico pelinegro (Kazuma), viendo el entrenamiento de Mio y Kenta.

-Muchos-Les respondió la chica ojizafiro (Aiko).

-Exactamente 137 veces-Dijo un chico de nombre Eliot Aldena, el chico es castaño claro (al igual que su padre, Fidio) pero ojos grises con toques azules y piel blanca. Tiene unos ojos grandes para ser un chico y facciones finas.

-Eliot ¿las has contado?-Le pregunto Yuuno.

-Si-En eso llegaron Ikuto y Leiko, quien venia poniéndose los guantes.

-¿No lo logran aun?-Pregunto el recién llegado Ikuto.

-No-Contestaron los cuatro.

-Aunque lo logren jamás me meterán un gol. Ni la hija del marcianito, ha podido-Dijo el menor de los Endo.

-Leiko tu ni le llegas a los talones a tu padre-Le contesto la chica pelirroja.

-Cuanto apuestas a que si-le contesto el peli castaño.

-Emmm… Tendrás que correr por toda la escuela en ropa interior, la más vergonzosa que tengas….-

-¿Solo eso?-Dijo muy confiado.

-No… Diciendo… "Una chica me venció"-

-¡Oh no!... Ok acepto-Ambos se dieron la mano-Pero si gano tu harás mi tarea por un mes.

Ambos fueron rumbo a la cancha, cosa que interrumpió la practica de Mio y Kenta. Leiko camino hasta la portería, mientras Aiko tomo el balón y lo puso en el suelo.

-Alguien más piensa que es mala idea-Comento Miyu.

-Yo-Dijeron todos.

-Ya conocen a Aiko, no le gusta que la reten-Les dijo el casi rubio, Kenta.

-Haz tu mejor tiro Aiko-sempai-Le dijo arrogantemente.

**-GOLPE OSCURO-** Se elevo con el balón, al estar a una gran altura lo giro con la pierna derecha y mientras van cayendo lo pateo con la pierna izquierda, el balón salió disparado envuelto entre una bruma negra y destellos oscuros hacia la portería a una velocidad supersónica, sin darle tiempo a Leiko de reaccionar-Te espero mañana Leiko-kun-Dijo la ojizafiro yendo hacia la banca junto con una gran sonrisa, tomo sus cosas y salió de la cancha.

-¡INCREIBLE!-Dijo asombrado Kenta.

-Tenia que ser descendiente de Hiroto-san-Dijo Eliot.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**En Teikoku…**

Todo el equipo se encontraba viendo la discusión de dos de sus compañeros, la misma de casa entrenamiento, la de sus dos delanteros, Airi y Eito, siendo el segundo su capitán.

-No se di divertirme o preocuparme-Comento una bella chica de piel pálida y de pelo corto y alborotado que le llega hasta los hombros de un color blanco y con las puntas de color azul tiene el mismo color de cabello que Hikari (Su hermana) y con el flequillo tapándole la frente, no tiene mucho pecho (razón por la cual la confunden con un chico), tiene unos profundos ojos color jade y es de estatura promedio, siempre lleva unos googles puestos en la frente, tiene una cicatriz en la frente hecha por un lobo la cual la oculta con su flequillo y los googles.

-Amatsu, déjalos-Dijo Hajime sentado en la banca junto al resto dele quipo-No se si estos dos son tontos o se hacen-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Hajime-sempai….-Lo miro confundida la peli azul.

-Chicos aquí acaba el entrenamiento-Dijo Hajime levantándose, todos le hicieron caso-Amatsu ven-Tomo un balón y se lo dio-Toma, ya sabes que hacer.  
-¡Chicos!-los llamo la chica.

-Que pasa-Ambos voltearon de mala gana.

-**PINGÜINO IMPERIAL…-**Ambos reaccionaron al conocer el tiro.

-**Núm. 2-**Acompletron los dos. El balón fue rumbo a las gradas, y le pego al conserje, quien solo los fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo siento-Ambos se disculparon.

-¡Así me gusta! Que ambos olviden sus diferencias y trabajen en equipo-Hajime camino hacia ellos-Quisiera… No todo el equipo quisiera que se llevaran bien al igual que en los partidos-

-Tengo que hacer tarea…..-Dijo Airi concluyendo con la platica y tomando sus cosas.

-Siempre es lo mismo…-Añadió Amatsu siguiendo a su compañera de equipo.

-Vamos Hajime, también tengo que hacer tarea-Eito camino hacia la banca. Eito Kidou, es un chico atractivo, tiene el cabello negro y ondulado, ligeramente largo, el cual enmarca su rostro; Ojos carmín obscuro, tez blanca, que hace que sobre salgan sus ojos, estatura un poco alta.

-Eito ¿Esta vez porque fue?-Le pregunto su amigo-Déjame adivinar… "¿Quién de los dos tiene mejores técnicas?"-

-Adivinaste-Hajime suspiro-No se porque pero me gusta hacer enojar a Airi-El tomo sus cosas.

-Cuando le dirás…

-¿Decirle que?-Pregunto confundido el pelinegro.

-¡Por Kami! Cuando le dirás que estas enamorado de ella.

-¡Hajime!….-Le grito molesto- Tu estas loco a mi no me gusta Airi-Camino hacia la salida.

-Yo no dije eso-

-¡HAJIME!-Ya en la puerta.

-Valla carácter que tienes, IGUALITO al de tu madre-El camino hacia el.

-HAJIME.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Cerca de ellos….**

-Eito Kidou, hijo de Yuuto Kidou, excapitán de la Teikoku, y estratega del The Legen Japan…... Y…... Hajime Hattory, hijo de Sorato Hattory, defensa del mismo equipo….-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Con Airi….**

La chica pelinegra, fue a la biblioteca, para buscar un libro de historia. Ya se había cambiado el uniforme, al de siempre, que consistía en una camisa blanca con maga larga, moño rojo, suéter de color verde con toques rojos y con el escudo de la escuela, calcetas verdes y zapatos negros. Paso por uno de los pasillos y tomo un libro y lo hojeo.

-Yo escogería este libro-Le mostro el libro, un libro color café, reimpreso-De buena fuente se que de este libro los maestros sacan los exámenes-Le comento su archienemigo Eito Kidou.

-Gracias…. ¿Creo?-Como el pasillo era angosto, cuando los dos quisieron salir del pasillo quedaron a centímetros, un momento incomodo para los dos ya que la distancia era mínima, una distancia que se podía romper con un solo movimiento o acción que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurría, hasta ese momento, aunque le pareció mala idea a Airi-Gracias de nuevo…. Eito-san…. Lo leeré-Dijo saliendo del pasillo. El resoplo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES…**

Los chicos del nuevo Raimon se encontraban en su entrenamiento vespertino.

-¡Los chicos son increíbles, yo creo que esta vez ganan el FF!-Grito emocionada una chica de cabello castaño con toques azules, lacio hasta su hombro: ojos de un hermoso tono celeste, ligeramente grandes, pestañas normales: fleco lineal que cubre un poco sus ojos, y estatura normal. Su nombre era Harumi Matzukaze.

-Aja…. Si…-Le dijo una chica viendo un libro.

-Moe, ¿me estas oyendo?-

-Si, lo que tu digas Harumi-san…..-Le contesto la chica sin despegar la vista del libro.

-¡Moe Shindou!-Le grito más desesperada.

-¡Yo no fui! Todo es culpa de mi nii-san…-Moe se levanto de un tirón. A todos les salió una gota en la cien-¡Uoops!

-Hermanita que haremos contigo-El chico suspiro. Su nombre era Issei Shindou, un chico de tez blanca, alto, cabello café, corto y alborotado; ojos lila obscuro, cejas iguales a las de su padre.

-Ese amor a los libros, esta muy mal Moe-chan-Dijo otro chico de nombre Hideki Aizawa. El chico tiene el cabello corto café claro, lacio, peinado del lado derecho; hermosos ojos color celeste y tez pálida, estatura normal.

-Que bueno que es ese tipo de amor-Murmuro Issei-Chicos volvamos al entrenamiento, u cada uno fíjese de sus movimientos, ok.

-Hai-

-Ya no volveré a leer-Dijo Moe con una tierna carita y un aura depresiva-

-No lo cumplirás Moe-chan-

-Lo se-Dijo todavía más deprimida-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Cerca de ellos…..**

**-** Kikaru Tusugi, hijo de Kyousuke Tusugi, el delantero del Raimon y del Earth Eleven. Kaede Kirino, Hijo del defensa del Raimon, Ranmaru Kirino. Issei y Moe Shindou, Hijos del estratega y excapitán de Raimon. Hideki Aizawa, primo de ambos, el cual se desconocen sus habilidades. Y Harumi Matzukaze, hija de Tenma Matzukaze, capitán del Raimon y Earth Eleven. Esto será muy divertido...-

* * *

**Y así concluye el segundo capitulo!... Y se que deje mucha intriga, pero así soy ^^ es para que les de muchisimas ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo, ademas que me gusta dejarlos con intriga.**

**Ok! Volviendo a lo importante les dije que les tenia otro aviso... Pues a partir de este capitulo, ustedes pueden escoger a la pareja de su oc (hijos), porque son todos bueno para los OC de IEG todavía me faltan espacios pero si quieren solo mandenme un PM con el nombre de su/s oc y el nombre de su pareja ^^**

**TODOS ESTÁN DISPONIBLES...**

**Eso es todo de mi parte espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... y no se olviden de dejar review.**

**See you!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaa! Y que creyeron que me olvide de ustedes... pues no... Solo que andaba de mala imaginación y este capitulo se me ocurrió ayer! n.n Nuevo capitulo y nuevo nombre ya no soy FernyGoneji ahora Jun De Rush :3 no pregunten porque n.n**

**Disfrutenlo...**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN Y INAZUMA ELEVEN GO SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5... Seria muy feliz si fuera mio -.-**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Doscientos años después.**

-Señor estamos listos-Comento un chico través de una pantalla.

-Muy bien. Te lo encargo-Contesto el presidente, para luego apagarse la pantalla-Primero me desharé de ellos.

* * *

**Ciento noventa años antes.**

-¡Hyo! ¡Devuélveme mi libro!-Gritaba una y otra vez la peli café mientras perseguía al chico por toda la cancha del instituto.

-¡Nunca me alcanzaras Moe-chan!-Le decía el chico llamado Hyo Kariya, un año mayor que la chica., de piel blanca (parecida a la de Kariya), ojos verde oscuro con líneas debajo, de cabello azul grisáceo claro desordenado y algo corto, de estatura mediana. Todos sus demás compañeros observaban la escena con una gota en la cien, mientras que otros como Harumi los veía divertida.

-Esto es divertido para Harumi-Se decía entre risas.

-Así no podremos entrenar-Comento el hermano mayor de Moe, Issei.

-Kikaru no estará muy feliz con esto-Comento Kaede.

-Issei es tu hermana has algo-Comento Hideki.

-Moe también es de tu familia-Le contesto.

-Cierto ¿Qué hacemos?-Comento Maki Usagi. La chica tiene el cabello verde-azul largo hasta el hombro y lacio. Fleco recto que cubre sus cejas. Ojos en un tono miel con un brillo singular. Tez vainilla, estatura normal y rasgos finos.

-Tengo una idea-Hablo Issei.

* * *

**Diez años antes.**

**En un salón de segundo…**

-_Hoy morir_é-Pensaba Leiko mientras movía el lápiz golpeándolo con su libreta.

-¡Basta Leiko!- No me puedo concentrar-Le regaño la hija de Akio Fudo.

-Se ve que tu no tienes que correr en ropa interior-Fulmino con la mirada don la mirada a Yuuno.

-Eso te pasa al retar a Aiko-sempai. Hasta el capitán tiene precaución con ella-

-Yo que iba a saber que ya había perfeccionado su técnica-se quejo-Pero…. Lo de Kenta no es precaución… Lo que pasa es que a Kenta le gusta Aiko, ella es linda. Mi primo tiene buenos gustos…-Yuuno agarro su libreta y espero a que el maestro se volteara y le pego-¡Auch!

-¡Claro que no! Kenta-san no siente nada por Aiko-sempai-Le contesto algo molesta la pelinegra.

-Yuuno…. Yuuno Fudo ¿estas celosa?-Se burlo el chico.

-¡No!-Todos la voltearon a ver-…Perdón…-Leiko rio por debajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En un salón de tercero…**

-Se ve que hoy amaneciste de buenas Aiko-chan-Comento Ikuto.

-¡Sip! Hoy tu hermanito pagara su apuesta-Dijo la chica sumamente alegre.

-Pobre Leiko, aunque se lo merece-Hablo Kenta sin dejar de escribir el su libreta.

-¿Te pasa algo Kenta-kun?-Le pregunto la pelirroja-Desde hace un buen rato que escribes en tu libreta.

-Escribo…

-Eso es obvio primo-

-¿Y que?-Le pregunto Aiko.

-Formas de torturar a Eliot y Eito….-Comento el chico todavía escribiendo-

-¿Torturar?-Ambos se miraron.

-Si…. Torturare a esos dos si se vuelven a acercar a mi nee-chan y a Yuuka-chan-A ambos les resbalo una gota por la cien.

-Porque no puedes dejar que ellas tengan un novio-Le regaño la chica.

-Aun son muy pequeñas-

-¡Pequeñas! ¡Airi tiene 15 y Yuuka, tu tía tiene 16!(1)-

-Para mi son muy pequeñas-Ambos suspiraron resignados.

* * *

**Diez años después.**

-Esto no era necesario-Lloraron a cascaditas Moe y Hyo. Ambos estaban amarrados a la banca, tanto de pies como de manos.

-No me dieron de otra-Les reclamo Issei con los brazos cruzados-Ahora Hyo discúlpate con mi hermana.

-Perdón-Dijo en voz baja.

-No te alcance a oír.

-Perdón Moe, por quitarte tu libro y luego aventarlo al agua.

-¡Ha!-Rio victoriosa la ojimarron.

-Nee-chan es tu turno-Ella bajo la cabeza.

-Pero yo….-Su hermano curveo un ceja-Bueno…. Hyo-san…. Perdón por enseñarte una rata…... El cual solo era mi hurón…. Solo porque tiraste mi libro al agua.

-¡Muy bien chicos no fue tan difícil!-Comento feliz Harumi.

-¡Valla con que este es el nuevo Raimon!-Todos voltearon al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Le pregunto Hideki.

-Perdón, soy descortés-Camino hacia ellos-Mi nombre es Sigma-El chico tenia el cabello blanco, brilloso y alborotado amarado en una cola baja. Sus ojos eran de un color verde manzana, que con su piel pálida los resaltaba a la perfección, el chico no era muy alto. Vestía un uniforme, como el de Teikoku, solo que su color era rojo y negro, en el lugar del escudo, este solo traía la letra P-No hace falta las presentaciones, se quienes son. Harumi Matsukaze, Issei y Moe Shindou, Hoy Kariya, Kaede Kirino…. Y los últimos, pero no menos importantes Maki Usagi y Hideki Aizawa… Me falta uno…. Su capitán ¿En donde esta?

-Soy yo-Se escucho desde atrás del chico-Ya debes saber mi nombre ¿O me equivoco?

-Kikaru Tsurugi-El se volteo a verle-Hijo del delantero y goleador del Raimon y Earth Eleven, el gran Kyousuke Tsurugi.

-Si, el es mi padre.

-Debo mencionar también a sus madres. Aio Sorano de Harumi; Ayumi Aizawa de eses dos-señalo a los dos hermanos-Yuri Azurei de Hyo; Nozomi Doi de Kaede…. Y de su gran capitán Kikaru, es Ryuuko. Me sorprende que se hayan casado con una bola de perdedores-Sonrió de lado-Pero que se le puede hacer, así fueron las cosas. Me parece divertido-Saco una pequeña tarjeta que oprimió en el centro y luego la aventó, transformándose en un balón-…. Digan Adiós chicos….-Antes de patear el balón un luz cubrió la cancha.

* * *

**Diez años antes.**

-Listo Leiko-Le llamo Aiko afuera del vestidor de los chicos.

-No quiero salir así-Dijo desde adentro. Ella suspiro.

-Toma-Entre abrió la puerta y le dio una toalla, este se la puso y salió del baño. Ambos caminaron hacia la cancha exterior del Instituto, donde todo el equipo se encontraba, caminaron hacia el centro de la cancha-¡Ok! E pesaras desde aquí.

-¡Uff!-Sus piro mientras se quitaba la toalla dejando ver un bóxer de color rosa pastel con conejitos bebes comiendo zanahorias.

-Listo Leiko…. ¡En sus marcas!... ¡Listo!... ¡Fuera!-Leiko comenzó a correr.

-¡CHICOS DE LA SECUNDARIA RAIMON, AYER AIKO KIRA ME VENCIO!-Grito mientras corría y se alejaba del campo, para dar una vuelta a la escuela.

-¡Leiko recuerda cuidarte de los profesores y el director!-Le advirtió la chica, pero ya era tarde, el chico ya era perseguido por el profesor de matemáticas.

-Tendré que abogar por mi hermano-Dijo Ikuto con un aura depresiva sobre si.

-Déjalo-Le aconsejo el casi rubio, Kenta-Debe aprender… Aunque lo dudo…. Hablando de aprender-Se giro a ver a Eliot, mientras una aura asesina lo cubría-Eliot-chan…

-S-Si-tartamudeo.

-Ven….Tengo que decirte una cosa…-El chico trago en seco.

-Eliot corre-El le hizo caso a Aiko.

-¡Ya te las veras conmigo Aiko Kira!-Pero antes que pudiera correr, una luz ilumino la cancha, apareciendo una chica-

-Hola equipo Raimon…. Mi nombre es Phi(2). Vine para ofrecerles un trato, espero que no la rechacen-Ella era una chica de la misma altura que Sigma, es muy parecida a el, solo que tiene el cabello rubio, algo claro y ondulado hasta el hombro, su peinado es de lado y del mismo largo. El uniforme era el mismo.

* * *

Al despejarse la luz, Sigma se encontraba solo en la cancha. Maldijo por eso, quien sabe quien le había saboteado su plan, se sentía tan frustrado y enojado, pero aun así llamo a la base.

-"Señor, no se pudo a completar la misión, me temo que fracase"-El apretó los puños.

-"¡Que rayos pasa contigo! Te mande a hacer algo muy sencillo"-Le regaño el presidente.

-"Lo que pasa es que alguien o algo se apareció"-

-"…"

-"Señor"-

-"Tendré que solucionar esto, desde la raíz… Con sus padres. Te tengo una nueva misión…. Regresa dentro de veinticinco años, ve con los padres de esos mocosos y cambia el pasado, has todo lo posible para que no se conozcan…"

-"Como ordene, presidente Takahashi"

* * *

**De regreso con el nuevo Raimon….**

**Narra Kenta.**

Que rayos le pasa a esa chica, como que quiere que le ayudemos a cambiar el futuro… Nuestras habilidades no son para ese tipo de cosas. Yo no creo que el futuro sea unos casos gracias al futbol.

-Se los aseguro, de donde vengo, todo ya se resuelve con un partido y se han olvidado de lo primordial-Allí esta otra vez con ese discurso-Es por eso que el presidente de Progress una organización en contra del futbol me mando.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!-Le dijo Ikuto un poco alterado.

-¿Es por eso que necesitas nuestras habilidades? ¿Piensan destruir el futbol con más futbol? ¿No creen que es algo ilógico?-Agrego Mio, la hija mayor de Kazemaru-san

-Lo se es extraño-De repente sonó algo que traía en su muñeca.

-"Phi regresa a la base, tengo nuevos planes"-Dijo una voz atreves de aquel aparato que creo era un comunicador-"Me encargare de ellos, encargándome de sus padres."-¿Encargarse de nuestros padres? Que quería decir con eso.

-Como diga presidente Takahashi-Con otra luz desapareció.

Todo el equipo se quedo sorprendido y alterado, nadie sabia que pasaba y nadie entendía. Era extraño, ellos quieren nuestras habilidades, al mismo tiempo que destruirnos. Lo más extraño fue lo que dijo "_Me encargare de sus padres", _¿a que se refería? Viajara en el tiempo y ¿hará que nuestros padres no nazcan? Es lo más gracioso que he oído.

* * *

**En la habitación de una nave-maquina del tiempo…**

Los chicos fueron despertando uno por uno en una habitación totalmente blanca, de donde no se podía distinguir nada, sin dejar ver una salida o una ventana por donde escapar.

-¡Yo sabia que algo malo pasaría hoy!-Se quejo el ojiverde (Hyo)

-¿Estamos muertos?-Pregunto Harumi.

-No lo se-Le contesto Moe.

-Si estuviéramos muertos, no estuviéramos juntos-Comento el ojilila (Issei)

-Pero morimos juntos-Añadió Kaede.

-Pues seria ilógico…-Le respondió el mayor de los Shindou.

-No estamos muertos…-Comento uniéndose a la conversación Kikaru-Esta es una habitación-Todos miraron a su alredor-¿Pero en donde estamos?

-¡Hola chicos!-Voltearon en la dirección de la voz.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Le peguntaron a una chica de ojos color miel con un ligero brillo en ellos; piel pálida, que parecía delicada; cabello negro rizado, hasta media espalda; amarrada en una cola baja del lado derecho, y su fleco desarreglado y corto hasta los ojos, y estatura normal. Traía puesto, un short de mezclilla negro, tenis blancos, una blusa blanca con franjas negras, de maga corta, y un suéter negro. La misma que había vigilado a Kenta y los demás.

-Hola, mi nombre es Emi Takahashi-Saludo la chica con una sonrisa, que luego cambio a una mirada seria-Necesito su ayuda….

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)En el fic debido a petición de los lectores Yuuka tendrá la misma edad que los oc.**

**(2) Phi también llamado "Numero Áureo" es una constante equivalente.**

**Y si concluye hoy el fic! perdón por la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo... n.n Las ideas me abandonaron ñ.ñ Sigue la intriga muajajajajajaj xD Soy mala xD**

**Gente linda todavía tengo tres espacios en IEG, por si se animan.**

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen un review.**

**See you!**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola de nueva cuenta! Hoy es otro hermoso capitulo :3 y en este capitulo empezara lo bueno! Así que disfruten el capitulo de hoy! ñ.ñ**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven Go no son de mi propiedad solo mis oc... y la loca y demente historia! ñ.ñ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hola, mi nombre es Emi Takahashi-Saludo la chica con una sonrisa-Y el es Wataru-Señalo a un búho. Pero su semblante cambio-

-Hola-Saludo el ave-…. Necesitamos su ayuda.

-Estoy soñando… Esa ave hablo-Comento Moe asombrada.

-Entonces ambos soñamos lo mismo-Le contesto el ojiverde Hyo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto el peli azul (Kikaru)

-Están en la nave WY144. Mi mejor invento-Dijo orgulloso el ave-Yo los traje aquí, mas bien los salve.

-¿Nos salvaste? ¿De que?-Pregunto Harumi.

-Del presidente de Progress…... Daiki Takahashi-Le respondió la chica.

-Y de casualidad ese presidente es tu padre-Afirmo Kikaru.

-Esto…. Si, pero yo no estoy a su favor. Mi padre cree que el futbol creo un caos, pero se equivoca.

-¿Y como sabemos que nos dices la verdad?-Pregunto esta vez Issei.

-Esto…

-Muy fácil-Comento Wataru.

-Entonces no estamos soñando-Dijeron al unísono Moe y Hyo. Ambos se acercaron a Wataru-Es real….-A Wataru le resbalo una gota estilo anime.

-Como decía-Lo dos chicos se alejaron-Pueden verlo por ustedes mismos.

Wataru voló hasta un teclado táctil, en el cual escribió y en la pantalla apareció un noticiero local donde mostraba las últimas noticias, y hablaban sobre el líder opositor Daiki Takahashi un sujeto de treitantantos años de cabello marrón y ojos iguales a su hija. Según por palabras de Emi, trataba de convencer al gobierno internacional de prohibir el futbol, ya que lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo y que eso no debería ser más importante que la ciencia y la educación.

-Todos los gobiernos no estuvieron de acuerdo, así que decidió venir al pasado y destruir el futbol desde su raíz. Lo que no entendió es como lo planea hacer usando sus habilidades en contra de ustedes-Habló Emi.

-Pero por los nuevos planes del presidente Takahashi, también cambiaron nuestros planes-Hablo Wataru-El se quiere deshacer de sus padres y evitar esta "Fiebre" por el futbol continúe.

-Nuestros padres…-Kikaru apretó fuerte mente su bufanda. Una bufanda roja tejida a mano.

-Si, y me temo que no pudimos detenerlo-Dijo tristemente Emi.

-Es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda…... Aun no es tarde-Comento Wataru.

-¡Esperen!... Déjenme ver si entendí. ¿Dicen que vamos a ir al pasado para que nuestros padres se conozcan?-Hablo Moe, Emi y Wataru se miraron.

-Si-Dijeron ellos al unísono.

-Ese es el problema…. Les mostrare-Wataru volvió a escribir de nueva cuanta en el teclado, y de nuevo se encendió la pantalla y apareció la secundaria Raimon-… Los padres de Harumi Matzukaze Tenma y Aoi Sorano. Después de que Tenma llegara a la ciudad, el nunca conoció a Aoi, el entro al club de futbol y aunque estén en el mismo grupo no se hablan. Al concluir un año en Raimon el regreso a Okinawa-Harumi Abrió los ojos como platos- … Los padres de Kikaru Tsurugi-El mencionada volvió a apretar su bufanda-…. Kyousuke Tsurugi y Ryuuko Egao, como ella no conoció a Amemiya Taiyo, no pudo conocer a Tenma y Yuuchi… Seguimos con los padres de Issei y Moe. Shindou Takuto y Ayumi Aizawa, el cual se relaciona con Hideki-Moe trago en seco-Como nunca se mudaron a Inazuma, solo hasta que Hiyori hermano mayor de Ayumi y padre de Hideki, entro a la preparatoria y Ayumi entro a segundo de secundaria. Así que tampoco Hiyori conoció a Akane Yamamana, madre de Hideki-Los tres se vieron entre ellos-Hyo Kariya. Yuri Azurei y Masaki Kariya. Si sus padres nunca lo hubieran abandonado, el seguiría viviendo en Tokio, aunque hubiera asistido al Raimon, su actitud no hubiera sido la misma-El peli azul trago en seco-Con Kaede Kirino, fue diferente. Su madre Nozomi Doi asistió a la Teikoku, pero por cuestiones del trabajo de sus padres en el Sector V y la influencia de su entrenador Yuuto Kidou, término cambiándose a Raimon, pero la relación entre ella y Ranmaru no fue tan alegre.

-Por lo que oyeron, esto tiene solución, Tenma-san todavía no abandona la secundaria Raimon. Además lo que hizo Sigma solo fue cortar el "hilo rojo"-Dijo la ojimiel.

El silencio era sepulcral, todos se encontraban en sock tratando de asimilar las palabras de aquel búho.

-La única forma de arreglar esto es que vuelvan al pasado-Hablo Emi-Tienen que hacer que se conozcan de nuevo, de lo contrario su existencia desaparecerá.

-Yo iré-Dijeron al unísono Kikaru y Issei. Los demás al ver la decisión de los dos asintieron.

-Aunque algo saldrá mal-Murmuro Hyo-Pero yo voy.

-Y si no lo logramos dices que desapareceríamos, ¿pero como empezaría todo?-Pregunto Hideki.

-Pues, primero irán perdiendo la memoria, después se sentirán muy débiles, perderán el conocimiento y al ultimo irán desapareciendo…... Los primeros serán los hijos menores, en este caso las hermanas menores de Kikaru y Moe-Hablo el búho ojos amarillos. Mientras Moe sudo frio y trago en seco-Además….-Pauso-Solo tienen un tiempo límite de cuatro meses.

-¡Cuatro meses! Es poco tiempo.

-Lo se… Pero es así…-Volvió a hablar el ave. Volvió a escribir y del suelo salió una palanca-Antes tenemos que pasar a otro lugar.

* * *

**En otro tiempo…**

Los chicos no entendían nada de la situación pasada _"Encargarse de sus padres" _¿Que quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso era una broma? Y de mal gusto, la cual no hicieron caso, y continuaron con sus planes. Pero nadie evitaba pensar si era cierto lo que había vivido, además recordaron lo que su entrenador Tenma les había contado, que un día habían viajado en el tiempo para salvar al futbol, pero no lo creían capas de ocurrir de nueva cuanta.

-¿Qué les pasa?-Pregunto Leiko llegando con el uniforme escolar y un reporte de parte del director.

-Esa fue raro-Comento la ojicafe-rojiso (Miyu)

-Extraño-Dijo la pelinegra (Yuuno)

-Chicos dejen de pensar en eso de seguro alguien nos quería hacer una broma, pero no les resulto-Comento Kenta.

-¿Ya me perdí que rayos paso?

-Deberían creer en eso-Comento una voz detrás de ellos-

-¿Quien eres tu?-La interrogo Aiko.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Emi Takahashi, vengo del mismo futuro que el de Phi.

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos.

-No te creo-Dijo el ojigris (Kenta)

-Créanme. Tienen que venir con nosotros, sus padres…. O el pasado de sus padres corre peligro…

-¿Dices que lo que Phi y quien sabe quien, hablaron es cierto?-Hablo la mayor de las Kazemaru, Mio.

-Si. Ellos volverán al pasado a interferir en la vida de sus padres, para que ellos no se conozcan y ustedes no existan.

-Ya fueron muchas bromas por el día de hoy, dime quien te envió. Acaso fue una broma de Kariya-san o tal vez de Kogure-san-Dijo serio Kenta.

-Deben de creerme…-Dijo la ojimiel desilusionada.

-Claro que no iremos. Además de que serviría…... Aun yendo al pasado…-Kenta camino hacia la banca y tomo sus cosas, para lego caminar a la salida-Mis padres…. Seguirían divorciados-Se alejo de ellos.

-Kenta/Capitán-Lo llamaron.

-¡Kenta!-La pelirroja lo llamo mientras corría a buscarlo.

-Lo había olvidado-Hablo el peli cobrizo (Ikuto)

-Kenta tiene razón, no creo que sea verdad-Hablo esta vez Leiko comprendiendo todo lo que había pasado, su vos notaba madures y seriedad. Sin voltear a ver a nadie hizo lo mismo que su primo-Vámonos chicos se hace tarde, y por hoy no hay practica.

Todos siguieron las órdenes de Leiko y se fueron a su casa dejando sola a la chica.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el pasado…**

Los chicos del Raimon Eleven estaban como siempre en prácticas y como todos los días dos chicos comenzaban con su pelea matutina.

-¡Eres un idiota!-

-¡Nozomi a quien le dices idiota!-Nozomi es una chica de estatura normal de hermosos ojos color ciruela que su piel blanca los hacia resaltar. De largo y ondulado cabello negro hasta la cintura, el cual estaba amarrado en una cola baja del lado izquierdo con un listón del color de sus ojos, de la cual salen algunos mechones de adelante. Su flequillo era recto que le cubría sus cejas.

-¡A ti Kirino! ¡Como es posible que dejes pasar a alguien!-Le gritaba a un chico de cabello rosa sujetado en dos coletas, ojos verdes y de tez blanca.

-Chicos me dejarían decir algo-Los interrumpió Kariya.

-¡Cállate Kariya!-

-Pobre Kariya. Es por eso que nadie se mete en las peleas de esos dos-Comento Tenma desde la banca.

-Pero teníamos que hacer algo-Hablo una chica que no mide mas de 1.50. De piel blanca un poco, muy poco, bronceada. De cabello en dos capas, la primera corta y desordenada, mientras que la segunda, bajo la otra, larga y lisa hasta las rodillas, su flequillo es desordenado con dos mechas a los lados de su rostro, una de ellas es de un color morado oscuro, la otra del color de su cabello, el cual es de un color ciruela. Con los ojos de color celeste algo brillante. Con una pequeña franja plateada. Su cuerpo esta bien proporcionado, sin entrar a exagerar. Sus labios son de un color cerezo y pestañas largas. Su nombre es Ryuuko Egao.

-Pero también a quien mandan-Dijo cruzada de brazos Yuri Azurei. Una chica de piel blanca un tanto bronceada, de cabello blanco un poco desordenado y largo hasta abajo de los hombros, ojos verdes y de estatura mediana.

-¡Tenma!-Le llamo una chica a lo lejos. Todos voltearon a verla.

-¡Hola Ayumi!-El mencionado se levanto y camino hacia ella.

-Toma Tenma espero que no se te vuelva a olvidar-Le dijo la chica entregándole su libreta, junto con una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar al chico, por alguna razón. Su nombre era Ayumi Aizawa, una chica de cabello rubio en capas hasta media espalda y lacio; flequillo del lado izquierdo hasta su nariz. Ojos mediamos color lila, pestañas largas, cejas muy definidas y labios no muy gruesos y un ligero tono rosa, tez blanca, estatura promedio.

-Etto…. Gracias Ayumi-chan…. ¿Quieres ver la practica de hoy?-Ayumi miro hacia el campo.

-Se volvieron a pelear Nozomi-san y Kirino-san ¿cierto?

-Pues…. Si…-El chico se rasco la nuca.

-No…. Mejor evito problemas y voy a practicar a la sala de música-Dijo la chica tiernamente.

-Ok…. Nos vemos mañana Ayumi-chan.

-Sayo Tenma-

Tenma camino de regreso a la cancha.

-¿Y?-Le pregunto Yuri con una sonrisa picara al chico.

-¿Qué?-Dijo confundido.

-¿Quién es ella?-Le pregunto Kuramada.

-¿Ella?... Ella es Ayumi Aizawa, es mi compañera de curso, solo vino a devolverme mi libro.

-¿Y ella es?-Volvió a preguntar Kuramada con el mismo tono que Yuri.

-S-Solo es mi amiga-Dijo Tenma negando con las manos-

-Si claro….-Ambos no le creyeron.

-Ya dejen de hacerle preguntas a Tenma, y mejor hay que entrenar. Y detener a esos dos antes que se maten mutuamente-Hablo Shindou.

-Tiene razón-Hablaron Todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerca de ellos…**

Un chico veía la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El plan de su jefe iba saliendo a la perfección, nunca había imaginado que esto iba a ser tan fácil y por fin entendía la frase: _"Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe", _Ya nadie podía deshacer lo que estaba hecho, bueno eso pensaba y se creía el ser mas afortunado. Por un lado pensó en su hermana el quería saber como le había ido con lo otro chicos, pero esperaba que mal, aunque su hermana fuera inteligente, pero por las habilidades de esos chicos seria una fortuna que ella lograrlos vencer.

-Todo marcha a la perfección-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-Kikaru camino hacia el.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí… Vienen a ver el nuevo futuro de sus papis-Se burlo Sigma.

-No vinimos a detenerte-Añadió Kaede.

-Como si eso fuera necesario…..-Oprimió un botón en su comunicador y una luz lo tele trasporto.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Harumi.

-No se….-Comento el ojiverde obscuro.

-Por lo menos sus padres se llevan bien…. Los mío no-Comento cabizbajo el pelinegro (Kaede)

-¡Los tuyos se conocen!-Gritaron Tres chicos, Harumi, Moe, Issei y Hideki.

* * *

**En la nave-maquina del tiempo….**

-Valla…-Pensaba el búho.

-¿Qué haremos Wataru?-Le pregunto desesperada Emi.

-….. Primero ve a su tiempo y vigila la zona…... Espero que no haya cambios….-

-Esta bien….-Dijo triste.

-Emi, no te pongas así. Se que de ellos depende tu futuro, pero ya veras que todo se solucionara.

-Wataru ahora ya hablas como Tenma-san-Eso la reanimo un poco, el ave se acurruco a su lado.

-Confió en esos chicos.

* * *

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Fue muy poco el tiempo que les di a los chicos? Fue triste la situación familiar de Kenta?  
**

**Kenta: TT-TT que pasa contigo.**

**^^u Gomen, pero me pareció ****dramático u.u ademas fue idea de tu madre u.u**

**Shizen:-apareciendo-¡Claro que no fue mi idea! ¬¬ Ademas desde un principio me había negado u.u**

**Lo se... Pero eres mi oc y haces lo que yo te diga u.u**

**Kenta: :B**

**Shizen: -.-u Mi vida esta ya hecha...-se ve a un rinconsito a llorar-**

**¬¬ Dramática... Como si enserio no te gustara Goenji u.U**

**Shizen: T-T**

**Kenta: -.-u**

**Bueno dejando de lado mis PROBLEMAS con mis oc Díganme que les pareció. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Sayo!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaa! Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches! sea que sea el horario en que estén leyendo este intento de fic xD**

**Perdonen por la tardanza... Pero bueno tengo un aviso para ustedes! ñ.ñ Ya tengo fechas de actualizaciones! Y solo para este fic que se actualizara cada dos semanas en sábado.. y si se preguntan por que actualice en un domingo? Pues les diré que ayer no tenia tiempo -.- Pero cada dos semanas tendrán un nuevo capitulo. Y si quieren saber la fechas de actualización de mis demás fic's (que ojala lean -.- aunque no creo -.- xD) les invito a que pasen a mi perfil allí lo pueden encontrar.**

**Sin más disfruten del nuevo capi.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE IE Y IEG NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON DE SU EMPRESA CREADORA LEVEL-5... Que algún día sera mio! muajajajajajajajaja... xD ok no, hacen un gran trabajo :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol se asomaba por las colinas dejando unos rayitos alumbrando la mañana, esos rayitos comenzaron a calentar el ambiente al igual que iluminaban las calles y entraban por las ventanas atravesando las cortinas.

Lo único que le preocupaba era el gran sueño que tenia, pero por un rayito de sol impertinente, tubo que abrir sus ojos.

-Ikuto-Le hablo su hermano menor, parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Cinco… Minutos más….-Murmuro el chico mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la cobija.

-¡Nii-san!-Le grito. El castaño.

-¡Que!-El peli-cobrizo se levanto de un tirón.

-Ya es tarde.

-¿Y?-Le pregunto Ikuto tallándose los ojos.

-¿Qué no se te hace raro que mamá no nos haya despertado?-Le pregunto Leiko.

-Mamá…-Murmuro.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

**En otro lugar de la ciudad…**

**...**

El peli-castaño se levanto como todos los días y bajo a desayunar.

Bajo por las escaleras pero se regreso ya que se le hizo extraño que las fotos no estuvieran colgadas en la pared pero lo único lógico que llego a su mente fue una remodelación, así que siguió caminando hacia el comedor pero no había nadie. Al oír ruido en la cocina camino hacia ella y se encontró a su hermana menor.

-¿Airi que haces aquí?-Le pregunto.

-Que no es obvio…. Vine ha servirme un baso de leche-

-¿Y mamá? O ¿Nuestra nana?-Le volvió a preguntar Kenta.

-… No se…-Le respondió ella con duda-Kenta…Ayer hablaste con papá ¿cierto?

-Si… Me dijo que hoy nos llevaría a la escuela. Te lo dije-Le contesto.

-No ha llegado…

-Tal vez se le hizo tarde.

-No… Cuando a papa se le ha hecho tarde-Ella le contesto con sarcasmo.

-Que graciosa Airi… Pero aunque sele hubiera hecho tarde el nos hubiera avisado-Agrego Kenta.

-Esto es extraño.

-… ¿Sabes que le paso a las fotos del pasillo?-Recordó.

-Yo que sepa nada-Airi le respondió con mas duda.

-Esto es cada vez más extraño…

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Más tarde en la escuela…**

**...**

La mañana no fue nada extraordinaria, exceptuando que cuando el profesor pasaba lista ninguno de ellos se encontraba en ella, la única explicación que había era un error de sistema, pero que se le podía hacer, no había remedio solo hasta que el profesor imprimiera la nueva lista, una gran perdida de tiempo.

A pesar de ese pequeño problema todo no podía empeorar, pero se equivocaron.

Cuando sonó la campana de fin de clases se dispusieron a hacer lo que se podía considerar normal, ir al club de futbol, al llegar se encontraron con una no muy agradable sorpresa.

-Esto no puede estar pasado-Se decía Eliot junto a los demás. Todos dejaron sus mochilas en la única banca cerca del campo.

-Primero nuestros nombres desaparecieron nuestros nombres de las listas y luego el club de futbol-Hablo Yuuno.

-… Esto es una broma… ¿Verdad chicos?-Dijo un poco asustada Miyu.

-Primero papá y luego esto-Añadió su hermana, Mio.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Pregunto Kenta llegando junto con Aiko, Ikuto, Leiko y Yuuka.

-El edificio del futbol-Hablo atónita la hermana menor de Goenji.

-¡Chicos algo raro paso en….!-Llego Airi corriendo junto con tres de sus compañeros, pero no pudo terminar la frase al ver al resto.

-Algo me dice que a ustedes les paso algo similar-Hablo Amatsu, hermana mayor de Hikari.

-¿Acaso en el Instituto Imperial paso lo mismo?-Le pregunto Hikari a su hermana.

-Si-Le contesto esta.

-Todo iba tan normal hasta que iniciaron clases y los profesores pasaron lista-Hablo esta vez Hajime.

¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Todo parecía repetirse, sus nombres fuera de la lista y la desaparición del equipo de futbol. Esto cada vez parecía ser más extraño.

-¿Ahora si me creerán?-Les dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

-Tú eres la chica de ayer-La señalo Hajime.

-¿Con ustedes también fue?-Les pregunto Aiko.

-De hecho-Se unió a la conversación Eito-Emi…-se dirigió a la chica oji-miel-Todo lo que ha pasado es obra de Progress ¿cierto?

-Me temo que si… Pero aun no es tarde, todo esto se puede solucionar-Miro a todos-Espero que esta vez me crean.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-De acuerdo iré…-Se decidió Kenta después de unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Kenta…-Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Yo te apoyo primo-Hablo Leiko con determinación, cosa sorprendente en el.

-Nosotros también-Hablaron al unísono el resto de los integrantes del nuevo Raimon. Los de Teikoku se miraron entre ellos.

-Igual nosotros-Lograron decir con un poco de animo.

-¡Genial, gracias chicos!-Grito emocionada Emi.

-Después que hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer, ¿nos garantizas que todo volverá a la normalidad?-Pregunto Eliot.

-Eso depende del éxito en su "misión"-Les respondió la oji-miel-Solo que analizando la situación, a ustedes los debo enviar a la época en la cual se realizaba el FFI y sus padres se encontraban en la Isla Liccot.

-¿Por qué allí? ¡Auch! ¡Airi que rayos te pasa!-Leiko recibió un zape de su prima menor.

-Idiota, Eliot y Eito…

-¿Ellos que?-Pregunto como si nada.

-Mi padre es Fidio Aldena, oíste bien ¡Fidio Aldena! y mi madre Greece Nigthray-Trato de hacer entrar en razón al menor de los Endo.

-¿Y?

-¡SU MADRE ES DE INGLATERRA Y SU PADRE DE ITALIA!-Le regaño Yuuno a su amigo-¡Que rayos pasa contigo Leiko!

-Gomen… Y no me digas los padres de Eito son también de otro país-

-No… Solo mi madre, ella nació en Alemania aunque mi abuela era Italiana. Y me padre lo conoces es Yuuto Kidou-Le respondió el chico mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Que genio ya cásense… Ya veo porque Airi esta enamorada de ti-Leiko se cruzo de brazos.

-Leiko-Le llamo la peli-crema-El volteo a verla al tiempo que recibía un balonazo en lacara-… Primito vuélvelo a decir y el próximo será en tu trasero-Concluyo Airi con una dulce sonrisa, la cual hizo que a Leiko le erizara la piel.

-Entendí.

-… Que les parece si ya nos vamos…-Hablo Emi tratando de cambiar de tema.

* * *

**Veinticinco años antes...**

**En la isla Lioccot…**

La tarde era cálida, y como no lo podía ser si se trataba de una isla.

Tres chicas llegaron al aeropuerto local, fueron a buscar sus maletas y a buscar a alguno de sus amigos o al entrenador.

Una de ellas de cabello es largo, le llega a mediado de la cintura, es de color negro, por sus hombros caen dos mechones de color azul. Sus ojos son de un lindo color azul helado, y brillante que hace su mirada profunda e interesante, sus labios tienen un leve color rosado y sus mejillas están sonrosadas, su color de piel es morena. Su altura es mediana, es delgada, y esbelta, tiene un cuerpo envidiable. Vestía un polero azul con unos jeans negros y zapatillas convers azules. Una blusa holgada celeste que es con transparencia lo usa con un sostén negro debajo, unos shorts de mezclilla negros, y unos botines cafés. Su nombre era Shion Kishimoto.

-¿En donde estarán?-Pregunto la peli-negra.

-Dijeron que nos buscarían aquí-Comento otra de ellas.

-Chicas que no se les hace extraño…

-¿Que cosa Shiokaze?-Le pregunto Shion.

-La repentina llamada del entrenador Kudo diciéndonos que cambiaron las reglas y que el FFI aceptaría chicas-Les dijo la chica de nombre Shiokaze Yamamoto. Ella es una joven de una altura de alrededor de 1.53, es delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto, su cabello es de un lindo tono de azul rey, largo hasta una altura un poco debajo de las piernas y liso con puntas pintadas de rosa, además de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan su rostro, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo se nota su calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados, tales como los de la protagonista de un manga shoujo y en su rostro siempre notorio el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

Llevaba shorts de color azul claro, una blusas de manga corta o manga media (a medio brazo) con cuello en v en color violeta, tenis bajos, un chaleco gris que al frente lleva 3 líneas blancas que van a lo largo del lado derecho, y su dije.

-Pues... No me había puesto a pensar en eso-Le respondió Shion.

-Fuera lo que fuera me alegra que hayan cambiado las reglas-Dijo alegremente la chica mayor entre ellas (Shiokaze)

-Chicas haya esta el entrenador Hibiki-Señalo al hombre una chica cabello negro y ojos cafés; lleva el cabello por los hombros en una coleta. Su nombre es Mai Matsigiro. -Vamos chicas.

-¡Espera Mai….!-Tarto de advertirle pero ya era tarde la pelinegra había tropezado con su misma maleta.

-Pudieron haberme dicho antes-Les dijo ya en el suelo. Ellas la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Perdón pero ya era muy tarde-Se excusaron ambas.

-No hay problema, vamos junto al entrenador Hibiki.

* * *

**En una nave-maquina del tiempo…**

-Es lo único que pude hacer para que todos estén en la isla.

-¿Y como se supone que vamos ha hacer que nuestros padres se conozcan, de nuevo?-Pregunto Kazuma, cosa que todos se pusieron a pensar.

-Eso es fácil todos nuestros padres están en la isla-Airi le dio otro zape a Leiko-¡Auch! ¡Airi!

-Oye genio, mi madre no esta en la isla.

-Cierto… Es más difícil traer a Shizen-san aquí…-Dijo un tanto pensativo Wataru.

-Si… A menos que….-Emi volteo a ver a Wataru y en entendió la indirecta.

-Tranquilos, todo se solucionara con una llamada-Dijo más tranquilo.

-¿Una llamada?

* * *

**Y que les pareció? A mi algo cortito, desde aquí empezaran a salir el resto de los oc y los personajes de IE ñ.ñ**

**Como lo he venido diciendo en varios capítulos, ya me pueden decir a quien quieren de pareja para su oc y consultarlo mutuamente ñ.ñ y ya saben todos están libres menos Eliot ñ.ñ**

**Espero les haya gustado el pequeño capitulo de hoy y que me dejen uno de sus hermosos reviews que responderé ñ.ñ**

**nemuru3003: **Tal vez tengas razón en tu predicción, nada se sabe ;)

**Bako FF: **Si se han vuelto muy cortos y no entiendo la razón o.O Y igualmente saludos :D

**ShionKishimoto13**: Gracias me alegra que te guste :D

**Zaick: **Difícil pero no imposible y si va haber muchas cosa que se interpondrán entre ellos, algo que sera divertido xD

**Eso fue todo de mi parte espero que se a de su agrado ;D**

**See you!**

**:D**


End file.
